Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $9.14 each and baskets of kiwis for $9.98 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of kiwis. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the kiwis. Price of nectarines + price of kiwis = total price. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $19.12.